


Poetry

by Omegathyst



Series: Pursuing Tiger Tornado [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bonding Over Poetry, Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, Cupcakes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Meet-Cute, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sex Magic, Slice of Life, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Tiger Tornado, looking for another setting for writing inspiration, goes to Sugarcube Corner and is enamored by a mysterious, long-maned unicorn newcomer. Instead of pursuing her growing obsession with Queen Chrysalis, Tiger begins to fall for the mare for better or for worse.
Relationships: Yuri/Original Character(s)
Series: Pursuing Tiger Tornado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963111





	Poetry

I sat on my swivel chair, my orange hooves resting on my clear and pristine desk. The only object that sat on said desk was a sheet of paper. My problem? The paper was scarce, devoid of any words on its surface. Perhaps it was the imagery on my flank that demanded that I continued to write, gifting my mind with emotional fulfillment as I published each work. Many ponies wrote their debut novels in hopes of a fanbase, or extra bits. But every word that has come from my quill pen came at no cost. I couldn’t imagine charging ponies for the words that brought me joy, woke me up in the morning, and kept me going from the sunrise to the sunset. I had yet to come across a pony who shared such love for poetry.

And yet, no words on my paper. Would I write about my love for poetry? No, I’ve already done that several times over. Burying my face into my hooves, my bushy black mane covering the rest of my face, I groaned. Perhaps a trip to one of Ponyville’s eateries would help bring the words, if only for a little while. I stood up, tucking the sheet of paper into my left wing, before heading towards the door. Glancing at my many posters and plushes of Queen Chrysalis, I smiled before opening the door with my hoof, walking out of my dormroom and down the hallway till I exited the School of Friendship’s building. Cafe Hay? No, there would be no inspiration there. The Hay Burger? Nah, not for the third night in a row…

... _Sugarcube Corner?_ Well, I can’t say I’ve been there before. Even though my classmates tell me that it’s home to one of the Elements. And I’d been curious as to which one resided there. The Element of Honesty? Kindness? I glanced at the colorful spectacle of a building, and walked in that direction. Ponies surrounded the outside and inside, smiling and chatting away. I passed by them, entering the building and freezing in place.

Before me was a taller, soft white unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail that cascaded down her body. She wore a uniform of sorts, a beige shirt and a dark blue skirt. The skirt and long tail, much to my body’s strong reaction, did nothing to hide glimpses of her light grey snatch. I made sure to keep my wings from springing out from my sides and presenting themselves for all to see, stepping closer to the unicorn as she was talking to a stallion behind the counter.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but we need some kind of payment now,” he shrugged. “How do I know that you’re telling the truth about coming back after eating?”

“W-Why would I...I’m sorry, you’re right,” the unicorn glanced at the ground, revealing her lavender-colored eyes. “I’ll be leaving then, sorry.”

“Wait,” I stepped to the unicorn’s side, shaking a few bits out of my mane. “It’s okay sir, I’ll pay for it.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” the unicorn whispered, burying her face into her mane.

“Nope, I _want_ to,” I smirked at the unicorn. “Oh, and these’ll pay for what I want as well. I’ll take the...mint chocolate cupcake.”

The stallion smiled and nodded, turning around and adding the cupcake to the order that the mystery mare had already attempted to order. It was a light yellow cupcake with rosy pink frosting and a strawberry on top, next to a steaming mug. I shook out more bits from my mane for the estimated total, and the stallion took the exact amount of change needed for the transaction. I took the remaining bits, thanked the stallion, and leaned towards the counter to grab my cupcake plate with my teeth. Just as I was about to lift it, I saw the plate float out of my reach. Turning around, I saw both my order and the unicorn’s order floating with her magic. The cupcakes and beverage gently landed on an empty booth, and the unicorn glanced at me with half-lidded eyes.

_“Come, sit,”_ the unicorn gave a small smirk before walking towards the booth. My mind caught up with my ears after a few seconds, and I blushed as I stumbled forward, sitting on the other side of the booth.

_“Hey,”_ I squeaked, bringing my plate close to me. “Fancy telling me your name?”

_“Yuri,”_ the unicorn batted her eyelashes as the name rolled off her tongue. “I want to thank you for doing that. I forgot my wallet, and I told him that I’d come back and pay after I ate. You can see how that turned out.”

“Hmm,” I nodded. “Lesson learned, right?”

“Oh, definitely,” Yuri nodded, a slight pink blush appearing on her cheeks. “And you are…?”

“Tiger Tornado,” I told her. “I don’t think I’ve seen such a pretty mare around Ponyville. Are you new?”

“I am, me and three other mares moved into Ponyville a few days ago,” Yuri explained.

“Oh,” and before I could stop myself, the words slipped out of my mouth. “Are they as beautiful as you?”

Yuri let out a small squeak, the pink blush on her cheeks quickly evolving into a deep red. With a gentle smile, she stares at the table. With my right wing, I sweep the small cupcake into my mouth in one bite. Licking the corners of my mouth, I pointed a feather in the direction of her cupcake.

“After you finish, want to check out my dormroom? We can get to know each other _better..._ ” I suggested, batting my eyelashes at her.

Yuri’s head snapped up, meeting my eyes with her own wide ones. After a few quiet moments, she nodded her head and bit into her cupcake.

“You don’t have to eat as fast as I did, of course,” I chuckled. “So tell me, what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“I do like to read,” Yuri replied after she finished chewing. “And I write poetry too.”

“Wait,” time stopped as I heard the unicorn’s last words. To meet another mare that liked writing poetry? It made me wonder what cutie mark was underneath her skirt, and part of me hoped to find out sooner than later. “You like poetry too?”

I grinned from ear to ear as I stood up, catching Yuri off guard as she stared up at me. Stepping out of my seat, I pointed my flank in her direction, exposing the quill-pen-and-paper cutie mark to her. Several moments too late, did I realize what other parts of my body that I could be showing to her. Would she flinch and leave? Would she even notice?

“Oh, y-your cutie mark,” Yuri stammered, her sweet and delicious voice washing over my ears. “It’s similar to mine.”

“Oh really? Perhaps I can see it back at my place,” Where did I come up with these lines? How she didn’t shut down in a blushing mess, or take off, was beyond me.

I looked over my shoulder, staring at Yuri’s red face. Her mouth slightly open, with the words refusing to come out. Shame, I wish _she_ would. Then I’d know if she was actually into mares.

The only form of a response was the unicorn taking another bite of her cupcake, drinking it down, and using a magical spell on the two items. They disappeared out of sight, and Yuri stepped out of her seat, standing beside me.

“It can wait for another time,” Yuri glanced down at me with her half-lidded eyes. “I’d teleport, but I, um, am not sure where your dormroom is.”

“Have you heard of the School of Friendship?” I asked.

“Yes!” Yuri’s eyes lit up. “Starlight Glimmer was so kind to lend one of the rooms to me and my friends.”

Before I could respond, Yuri lifted her foreleg and wrapped it around my shoulders. Glancing up at the mare, I saw magic surrounding her horn before the Sugarcube Corner’s atmosphere was replaced by the familiar hallways.

“Where is your dormroom?” Yuri asked me.

“Follow me,” I waved my wing in the direction that I knew. Trotting down the hallway, I made note to cover myself with my tail. No need to reveal anything too soon.

As I stopped at my door and typed the code, the door opened as I pressed my wing against it. Magic surrounded the door as it opened all the way, and I gave a quick thanks to the mare behind me. Glancing at the posters on my wall, I winced.

“Queen Chrysalis?” Yuri asked, taking in the walls of my room.

“She’s a creature that I’ve studied a lot, and written about,” I gulped. “You’ve got to admit, she has a fascinating history.”

“I’ve only heard some of it,” Yuri admitted. “Oh, nice rainbow flag.”

“Thank you,” I smirked at her, looking away from the posters and plushes. “May I read one of those poems of yours?”

“Only if I can do the same for yours,” Yuri smiled.

I stepped over to my desk, unfolding my left wing and placing the blank paper back where it belonged. Walking over to my nightstand, I glanced over the poems that I’ve written. Angst after angst, I scowled until I came across a paper that caused heat to come to my face.

_Should I show her this poem? Well, it's either this or the downer ones._

“Here you go,” Taking the paper with one of my wings and covering my face with the other, I turned my wing towards Yuri. I felt the paper being lifted off my wing and replaced with another one. Gently dropping the wing in front of my face and pulling Yuri’s poem towards me, I started reading it. The poem talked about feeding a raccoon, brandishing a knife as she cut the bread and fed the raccoon (herself?). There’s something in this poem that is beyond what I already know about her, but what?

“This is really go-” I turned around, and the rest of my words tumbled back into my mouth. Yuri stared down at the paper, her once pale-furred cheeks a bright red, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as magic illuminated her horn. The last detail? The same color of magic was glowing from within her skirt. My heart beated faster as I silently placed Yuri’s poem on my bed, or at least I tried to. As I moved my wing, Yuri’s head jolted upward as her wide eyes met mine. The magic inside her skirt disappeared, and she used her magic to place the paper back on my nightstand.

“I it w-w-was,” Yuri stammered, glancing at the door.

Feeling my heart pushing itself towards her, my hooves stumbled forward as my lips crashed against Yuri’s lips. Just as the cold feeling of shock washed over me, Yuri’s magic pushed me further into the kiss, her tongue lunging for mine. My wings leaped from my sides and shot into the air with a loud _whoosh._ Yuri slowly pulled out of the kiss, her eyes slowly opening to meet my own. With her eyelashes batting at me, she reached over and swiped the paper off the bed. I felt my body being taken hold of by her rosy pink magic as she lifted me onto the bed and spread my legs out. Even when her magic ceased, I still maintained the same position as Yuri lunged onto the bed and stood over me. I stared as the blushing unicorn now grinned at me, moments before her horn lit up with a bright red magic. Feeling a fiery sensation building up in my loins from the magic, I gave a sharp gasp as Yuri dove in and started swirling her tongue around my neck fur, working her tongue up until she swirled her tongue gently around my ear, before biting my ear. Where did this mare come from?

I started howling from her magical clit teasing, at least for a few seconds before she shut me up, pressing her lips against mine and pushing her tongue inside. I arched further into her, our tongues dancing at my world was spinning, my heart pounding like a drum as my body trembled through its climax. When Yuri pulled out of the kiss, a small strand of saliva still connecting us, I gasped for air and threw my head back onto the bed. I saw Yuri get up and step off the bed out of the corner of my eye without a word, and I sighed.

That was when I squeaked as I felt something warm bury itself between my legs. Lifting my head, I saw Yuri’s mane between my legs, her face pushed deep into my pussy. I couldn’t tell which spots she was hitting, only that she was hitting them _hard._ My sensitive bits were overwhelmed by the assault, and I howled profanities as more waves of pleasure rode throughout my whole body. I lost count after the fourth orgasm, and moments after I felt her leave my side, I crashed into the best sleep of my life.

* * *

It was when the aromas of caffeine and several other delicacies hit my nose that my eyes fluttered open. Yuri was sitting at my desk, staring at me and sipping away at her coffee as her yellow cupcake sat on the desk. I glanced over at my nightstand, seeing a tall glass of orange juice and a plate of tomatoes, toast, and beans.

“Hope you were fine without me,” Yuri blushed, setting the mug back onto the desk. “It took me a bit to throw this together back at my place. I looked in your fridge, and all you had was leftover Taco Bell.”

“Heh,” I rubbed the back of my head, looking away from her as I grabbed the plate with my hooves and placed it on my bed. Reaching over and taking a tomato in my mouth, I enjoyed the tangy taste as I stared at Yuri. She was no longer looking at me, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she nibbled at the strawberry atop her cupcake.

“Hope we didn’t move too fast for you,” I told her. “You’ve probably never gone down on a pony on the first day.”

“No, I haven’t,” Yuri set her coffee down, jumping off my chair and jumping onto the bed. All my thoughts, bouncing off the walls in my head, fizzled out as I felt the mare rest her lovely locks onto my shoulder. Unfurling my right wing, I wrapped it around her. The questions, I had hoped, were also on her mind. What would become of these quick events from strangers to lovers? The next few minutes of me eating and her resting against me passed by, as I reminded myself to return the mind-blowing experience she gave me. She turned her head and softly whispered in my ear.

“Hey, do you want to meet my friends tomorrow?” Yuri asked.

I glanced at her bright-eyed expression, her small smile hitting me straight in the heart. There was only one answer that could be said, and how could I say no?

After all, what’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
